


Prank Gone (Not So) Wrong

by quakeintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Masturbation, s1 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: S1 AU. Jemma's innocent attempt at a prank leads to something she doesn't expect.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Prank Gone (Not So) Wrong

Tiptoeing down the hallway, Jemma checked behind her back for the hundredth time. She usually wasn't one for sneaking around, but she needed to be as quiet and quick as possible to get into Skye's room. Ever since her, Skye and Fitz had initiated a prank war, it was constant chaos on the Bus. Jemma realised it was time to go after Skye this time and her best chance was to hide in her room and give her a little spook. 

She slid the door open to Skye's room knowing that the hacker was currently in a meeting with Coulson. Giggling at the small victory of entering the room, she observed the space which had Skye's laptop on the bed and a few clothes scattered around the floor. She observed the room for a moment taking in the little details that belonged to her teammate. Jemma's eyes locked on the wardrobe that had a mirror. Beyond its sliding doors was a perfect hiding spot that she could stay in. As if on cue, she heard nearing footsteps and scurried into the wardrobe pushing aside some of the outfits on hangers. She slid the door partially closed to allow her a peek into the room. 

Her heart was racing as she grinned in delight in her hiding spot. Within a few moments, the footsteps entered the room with the door sliding closed with a lock. From Jemma's view, she finally caught sight of Skye moving to her bed with a tired sigh most likely from the debriefing with Coulson. She flicked her hair over her shoulders after removing her leather jacket. Jemma covered her mouth since she almost sniggered in anticipation of getting to scare Skye. Yet, there was something about her friend's gaze that made her wait a moment. Skye looked like she was deep in thought while staring at the floor after chucking her jacket aside. Perhaps whatever she was debriefed about really stole her focus. It seemed to be the perfect time to leap out but then Skye turned back around facing the bed. She kneeled down to grab something under the bed. It looked like a small box which she placed onto the blanket. Jemma's attention briefly turning to the box distracted her from what Skye was about to do next. 

She reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Skye stood up holding the shirt and turned to face the mirror. Jemma smiled again expecting that Skye was about to open the wardrobe providing her the chance to jump out and give her a fright. Instead, the hacker dropped the material to the ground before reaching behind to unclasp her bra. The delicate garment loosened before she pulled the straps down and it joined her shirt. Jemma's grin dropped upon realising the awkward moment of now being hidden while Skye stood topless in front of the mirror. She mumbled a quiet 'oops' and looked away in case Skye was about to start changing clothes. When she glanced back however, she still made no move to cover her breasts. She seemed to be frozen still and Jemma was worried she might've blown her cover behind the mirror. It was hard to tell if Skye was staring at the reflective surface or if she could sense someone was in the wardrobe. Jemma shut her eyes in frustration already coming up with an awkward apology and realising the failure of not pranking her friend correctly. 

The dead silence lasted for what felt like a while until Skye's hand moved up to her chest. She cupped her own plump breast, watching in the mirror as her hand supported the round weight. Her thumb brushed over her dark nipple a few times until she shifted her fingers to rub it unashamedly till it hardened. Skye swallowed as her eyes remained fixed on the mirror image of her breast. Her other hand moved up to do the same action to the other breast. She began pinching one of her nipples, twisting it between her thumb and forefinger and she bit her lip at the sensation. 

"Oh god no." Jemma covered her mouth in horror at the realisation that she had picked a rather inappropriate time to be hiding in her wardrobe. Looking away, the quiet moan that escaped Skye's lips was enough to answer where this was going. The hacker had now closed her eyes while she played with her tits. After a few seconds, her hands lowered down to the button of her jeans. She popped it open and unzipped so she could push the denim down her legs. Jemma's eyes landed on Skye's breasts that dangled while she bent down. It was another distracting sight until she saw the small panties that laid on the bunched up jeans that Skye was stepping out of. There was an unmistakable damp patch on the material belonging to the pink folds of Skye's pussy that were now bare as she stood in front of the mirror. 

What was meant to be an innocent prank had now turned into the unexpected viewing of her friend naked before engaging in some 'private time'. Jemma felt she need to pry her eyes from scanning over Skye's nude figure in its glory with her full breasts capped with hard, darkened nipples, the soft curves of her torso leading to the smooth apex of her thighs concealing her wet folds. She let out an involuntary gasp as Skye turned around revealing her beautiful ass that bounced slightly with each step she took towards the bed. She reached for the small box and opened it. Reaching inside, she pulled out a small cylindrical object that made Jemma blush even more. 

Skye held a smirk now as she gazed at her pink vibrator and dildo. Pushing aside the box, she flopped onto her bed. Getting her cushions in the right position, she laid back and glanced down at her fully naked body. Sparing a glance to the door, she remembered she luckily locked it intending on making sure no one would interrupt. Skye reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a small tub of lube. Scooping up some on her fingers, she ran her sticky hand along the toy. She licked her lips while her legs spread open in anticipation. 

Jemma covered her eyes in embarrassment of having trapped herself while Skye was in a very intimate state a few feet away. She peeked through her hands seeing Skye apply more lube on the vibrator. Glancing at her hand that still held some residue, she reached down between her legs tracing a lazy circle along her pink folds. Skye groaned as she sank her fingers inside rubbing a few shallow spots to put the remaining lube to good use. Knowing she shouldn't get carried away too early, she forced herself to pull out her fingers that were already glistening with arousal. Skye lifted those same fingers to trace her toy one more time. Jemma closed her eyes noting that she had already seen far too much of her teammate. A clicking sound of a switch filled the room followed by a low humming noise of a motor. The scientist in the wardrobe moved to cover her ears as Skye let out a breathless sigh. 

She glanced to see her use the vibrator's tip to trace along her entrance. The minor vibrations teasing her until she slowly plunged it inside. Jemma's eyes flicked between her pussy swallowing the pink toy and Skye's face twisting in pleasure as it sank deeper inside her. Her chest was heaving already with the short breaths she was taking to accommodate to the new sensation. One of her hands moved up to swirl her nipple while the toy continued vibrating in its tight, wet place.

Jemma released a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Let alone, she was hit with the brief realisation that her eyes were still watching this erotic sight. Every movement of Skye was grabbing her gaze whether it be the shift of her tanned legs along the bed, her toes curling in excitement, the tantalising jiggles of her flushed breasts and pert nipples, the stretching of her neck as she threw her head back and the quiet gasps falling from her mouth and flutters of her eyes. The scientist blinked trying to let go of the transfixed stare she held upon her naked teammate but it gravitated to where Skye's hand was moving next. 

She reached down to the base of the toy still buried between her legs and pressed another button that made the humming noise sound faster. "Oh, yes." The words tumbled out of Skye's mouth as the vibration setting went faster. Her hips began to roll as she gripped the pink base again pulling it out slowly before sinking it back into her core. She repeated the action a few times until her speed began to pick up between her hand pushing and pulling the toy and her hips thrusting to fill her entrance. Skye's breaths were hurried pants making her chest rise and fall sharply. The erratic movements of her lower half made her breasts bounce in a hypnotic rhythm that stole Jemma's attention. She subconsciously pressed her legs together while her gaze remained on her friend. 

"Like that. Just like that." The mumbling whispers from Skye caught Jemma's ears as her eyes were shut and her body was still on autopilot meeting the toy with each push and pull between her thighs. "Yes. You're so good." Skye was deep in her fantasy letting the murmurs to no one fill the room. Except there was someone else in the room unbeknownst to her and her breaths were growing shallow and her own panties were becoming damp at the exhibit in front of her. 

Skye licked her lips and her head was turning from side to side restlessly. "Please, yes." She begged to whomever was the focus of her fantasy. Jemma's mouth was agape as she saw Skye continue to fuck herself with the toy. Her legs were now in the air as she thrust and kicked wildly at the pleasure driving in and out of her core. The messy moves of her limbs were paused as she summoned the focus to pull the vibrator out and carefully move it to one particular spot. As soon as she pressed it what Jemma could only assume was her clit, a long winded moan escaped Skye's lips and her legs began shaking. She raised her arm to cover her mouth and she resorted to biting the skin as her thighs trembled from the pinpointed pleasure. 

Jemma was feeling the heat rush to her face and she had to lean against the back wall from the overwhelming sight. She had to see how this would end now that Skye was obviously so close. Her clenched grip on the toy matched the desperation on her face to chase down her release. It only took another couple roll of her hips until Skye's back straightened and a muffled noise came from her mouth covered by her arm. Her hips stuttered and her thighs shook once again. The toy fell out of Skye's hold and it was glistening with her juices. Her legs fell slack on the bed and revealed the slick trail of her cum between her thighs. She remained sprawled out on the bed getting her breath back until she reached down for the vibrator and switched it off. She held it up with an almost admirable gaze for the item having done its job quite well. Skye lowered it towards her face giving it a quick kiss. Despite its stickiness, she remained looking at it before quietly murmuring "Oh, Jemma." 

In the wardrobe, her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth in shock. Finding it hard to believe what she heard, Jemma wasn't entirely sure if she did hear her name leading her to believe that she might've been the subject of Skye's fantasies. She was stunned and quite caught off guard. Admittedly, it made her press her thighs together again at the thrum that ran between her legs. Here she was learning that her teammate possibly masturbated about her and she accidentally acquired a front row seat to the show. Jemma's mind was racing at what all of this meant and could lead to while staring at her beautiful friend lying down in her naked afterglow. 

A knock on the door disturbed both of them bringing them back to reality. It made both of the jump and it especially alarmed Skye who sat up rapidly. "W-who is it?" She moved to get off the bed but almost stumbled upon realising her legs were still shaky from her orgasm. Skye rushed to grab any garment of clothing to look decent. 

"Skye, it's me, Fitz. I just wanted to ask something." His squeaky voice came from behind the door. 

"Uh, just give me a second." She had successfully shoved on some shorts foregoing her underwear and was in the middle of slipping on a long sleeved top without a bra. Looking at herself in the mirror with the mismatched outfit, she shrugged seeing it was decent enough. Unlocking the door Skye pulled it open and gave a smile. "Hey, Fitz."

"Hey," He returned the smile. "I was wondering if you've seen Jemma."

Within the wardrobe, she cursed internally realising how long she might've been missing for Fitz to go looking for her. This misadventure was certainly an odd one that she'd have to find an excuse for to explain why she went missing from the lab. 

Skye's heartrate jumped a bit at the mention of her teammate's name. "Uh, Jemma? No, sorry. I don't think I've seen her in the past hour." She crossed her arms to appear more casual. 

Fitz pouted in confusion. "Okay, no problem. Just let me know when you've found her." 

"Alright, will do." She nodded. 

"Oh and before I forget, I think May wanted to see you -" Fitz looked at his watch. "In about 10 minutes." 

"Wait, what? Why?" The panic rose in Skye's voice. 

Fitz shrugged. "She didn't say much but just told me to get you so you could meet her in the cargo bay." 

"Well, I kinda need to take a shower first." Skye scratched her head. 

"Go now then. Hurry." Fitz's footsteps began to fade away into the distance as he left the conversation. 

Jemma watched as Skye turned around to get her jeans, quickly tossing aside the panties. She moved to another drawer picking some new underwear and almost tripping over to retrieve her bra on the ground. As she disappeared from Jemma's view, she heard the door close and her hurried footsteps going to the bathroom. When the silence fell was once again, Jemma slowly opened the door and stepped out of the wardrobe. She sighed in relief of having not been caught out while she was in there the whole time. Knowing she should just leave now, her eyes caught sight of the bright pink color belonging to Skye's toy that was still on the bed. She felt the blush crawling to her face again remembering in quite vivid detail how her friend used it to pleasure herself. Speaking of, Jemma felt a certain itch between her legs that she thought should be scratched rather soon after watching that display. However, she knew to go back to the labs since Fitz was looking for her. Quietly stepping out of Skye's room, she closed it before walking down the hallway. A brief smirk flashed across her face at the thought that she had some good material to replay tonight during her own alone time. 


End file.
